The Beginning to The Happy Ending
by Temptress-666
Summary: This is the whole story of what happens between Paul and Joanie just think of the other part as a proluge....
1. Chapter 1

This a Story about true love between Paul and Joanie!

Will Paul and Joanie find true love or will Someone try and stop them?

Note:This is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack on this and please review!

"Their Happy Ending"

The hot sun of Jamaica hit his face as soon as he left the planePaul put his sunglasses on and headed for the terminal. "Paul Levesque",the young guy asked? "Yes that is me Paul",Paul replied. "Hi I am Tony,your driver",the young man said. Once on the way to the resort Paul reflected on what had let up to this point.It had been two years since he asked Joanie for a second chance and six month since he proposed to the love of his life.The thought of Joanie made Paul smile,he could hardly wait to hold her in his arms again. Joanie had been at the resort for four weeks helping to plan their wedding which was to take place two days from now at sunset on the private beach of the resort.All their guests were sheduled to arrive tomorrow somewhat during the day and Paul was looking forward to spent sometime alone with his beautyfull bride until then.He could not stop smiling just thinking about their lifetime together made him so happy. "Here we are",Tony said,his voice interrupting Pauls train of thought. When Paul got out of the Limo he immidiatly started to look around for Joanie he was so anxious to see her. "Over here sweety",the sound of her angleic voice made his heart skip a beat.He turned around and there she was wearing a beautifull red dress that offset her nicely tanned skin beautifully.Paul dropped his bags and ran over to her.He held her very tight gazing into her beautifull deep eyes as he said"Oh Joanie you have no idea..."her passionate kiss stopped him from finishing his sentence."I missed you too",Joanie whispered breathless when they finally let go of each other. "Honey I have got a surprise for you tonight at sunset,"Joanie smiled.No matter how hard Paul tried,how much he begged Joanie did not reveal the nature of her surprise.The rest of the day was spent unpacking and going over the wedding schedule.Finally after a romantic dinnerJoanie asked Paul to close his eyes.He did as she said and once they were outside Joanie said"open your eyes babe".Paul took one look at the beautifull white horse and knew that his sweetheart had planned a ride on the beach into the sunset.Allthough horses always made him feel a little insecure Paul lovingly helped Joanie onto the horse and then got on himself.He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him holding on tight to her angleic body.They rode along the beach for an hour just marvelling at the sunset before they decided to sent the trainer who had guided the hors and carried a tapeplayer and the horse back to the resort so that they could finally be alone. Once the guide had left Paul put a tape in and soon "Thank you for loving me" and later"Always"filled the air as they passionately made love with only the starlit sky overhead. "I love you so much babe"whispered Paul letting his hands run softly over Joanie's chest tracing her every feature."I love you more than I can ever say",said Joanie with tears of joy in her eyes as she put her head on Paul's chest,closing her eyes listening to his heartbeat. Paul stroked her long black hair,long after she had fallen asleep,gazing up to the stars thanking god for bringing her back to him and vowed he would never let her go again.  
Paul woke up and looked at Joanie who was still asleep all cuddled up to him.She looked so peacefull,smiling slightly in her sleep.Paul smiled as he carefully and silently got out of bed.Joanie had been exhausted by the time they got back from the beach in the early hours of the morning and he did not want to wake her up. Instead he decided to go down to the breakfast bar to surprise her with breakfast in bed."Only the best for my sweetheart",Paul thought as he handpicked the Strawberries,pieces of honey melon and a few passionfruit pieces.Paul returned to the cabin opening the door very carefully and quietly.He sat the tray on the table and walked over to the bed where Joanie still lay in blissfull sleep.He leaned over and started to gently kiss her.Joanie moaned softly as she began to wake up. "I got you breakfast in bed babe",Paul whispered softly stroking her awake."Oh you are such an angel"Joanie smiled as she sat up.Paul brought the tray over and lovingly started to feed Joanie one fruit piece at the time. After breakfast Joanie got up to take a shower and got ready for the day.It was soon after Joanie and Paul were ready when they heared a knock on the door."Honey babe Laurie,Jay,little Michael and Jessica are here",Paul exclaimed as he greeted Joanie's bridesmaids and his best man warmly.He swept little Michael off his feet and asked him how his little buddy was doing."Fine,where is auntie JoJo",little Michael asked ecitment filling his little voice.Little Michael adored his auntie JoJo,who was his parents Laurie and Jays best friend.He loved his uncle Paul too but when his auntie JoJo was around nooneelse seemed to matter.Everybody laughed as Joanie emerged from the bedroom and was immideatly beseached by little Michael demanding to be picked up as she hugged her best friends."You look so beautifull",Jay said as Joanie finally gave into little Michaels pleas and picked him up. "Oh by the way,the cabin maid gave me this note",Laurie said as she handed Paul a folded piece of paper. Paul took it out of her hand and opened it.His face clouded over with worry."What is it babe",Joanie asked putting little Michael down taking the note out of Pauls hand. Tears started to whell up in her eyes as she started to read."I knew it.That damn Stephanie McMahon.She was always after you Paul and now she is going to ruin everything!" "She is going to ruin nothing",Jay tried to reassure Joanie as he put his arms around her."You girls stay here and keep Joanie .Come on Paul time to engage in a little pest control.Lets exterminate the bitch.",exclaimed Jay. "I am right behind you.",Paul said grimly."Do not worry babe we will find her",he said softly kissing Joanie's tears away before he and Jay darted out of the door. The girls tried their hardest to cheer their friend up but not even little Michael's laughter could put a smile on Joanie's face. Soon Joanie's sister Kathy and her brother Sunny arrived.The girls filled them in and Sunny went in search of Paul and Jay."Don't worry little sis,we will not allow her to ruin your wedding",Sunny said as Kathy was comforting her sister. Meanwhile Paul and Jay had spotted Stephanie at the poolbar talking to her brother Shane. "Shit the bitch brought reenforcements",Paul growled. "Hey keep your cool man",Jay tried to calm his friend down,"Lets just see if we can resolve this peacefully.Would not want to have to explain to Joanie why her groom has a shiner.It defenately would not look good on the wedding photos and that would upset her",Jay laughed. "You are right as always buddy boy.Lets just see if we can talk to them.",Paul said. Ofcourse Paul's temper got the better of him when they approached Stephanie and Shane. "Shit this is gonna get ugly",Jay thought as Paul screamed "What the hell do you think you are doing here you little spawn.You and mamasboy were not invited." Stephanie swirled around and screamed"Joanie will never have you.You are mine Paul.Remember my daddy owns your fucking soul".After that she slapped Paul across the face. "Oh you did not just slap him you little bitch,"Jay thought.With one move he pushed Paul out of the way and put Stephanie in a headlock.Whilst restraining Stephanie Jay looked Shane dead straight in the face and warned him"Look pal I am a US soldier and I am capable of taking both of you down no matter what.So if you do not wanna get hurt I suggest you do not move"!!!!Shane being cowardly Shane decided that it was better to do as he was told.So he just stood there. Unbeknowst to Jay and Paul Sunny had witnessed the whole thing as it unfolded and quickly gone to fetch the resort police. Stephanie and Shane got arrested and later put back on a plane to New York.They were also banned from the resort for life. After they had given their statements the three guys returned to the cabin where they were there return was eagerly awaited. Paul put his arm around Joanie and whilst holding her tight he asked the others to give them a couple of minutes alone."Okay but do not do anything I would not do Paul",said Jay earning himself an elbow in the ribs by his wife Laurie. Everybody went to their cabins and changed for the wedding rehearsal. By the time they all met at the private beach Joanie was smiling again and the rest of the day passed without incident. At the end of the wedding rehearsal dinner Paul was informed by his mother that since the groom was not supposed to be with his bride before the wedding Joanie would stay in her cabin under her watchfull eye tonight.Everybody laughed at Paul's protests at the inhumanity of this old tradition.But since his mother always knew best and therefore resistance would be feutile anyway he gave in and passionately kissed his bride before returning to their cabin...Alone! Back in their cabin he opened his suitcase and took out the framed photograph of Joanie he always carried with him when he traveled. He kissed the frame gently whilst thinking of their wedding tomorrow and soon fell fast asleep,still holding onto Joanie's photo.

Paul woke up at sunrise.Today was the day Joanie would finally become his wife.Since he found it impossible to go back to sleep Paul decided to go for a walk along the beach until he had to meet the others at the breakfast bar. When Paul stepped out of the cabin he spotted Jay who was doing push ups infront of his cabin. "Hey wanna go for a walk on the beach with me",he called over. "Sure budd",Jay replied walking over to Paul. Both men walked along the beach in silence until Jay finally spoke. "What is on your mind Paul?You seem very qiet this morning?",he asked. "I need to talk to you about Joanie and I don't know how to start",Paul said. The two men sat down and Paul turned to Jay. "You know Joanie has decided not to travel with me when I am on the road and that took me by surprise,because I always kind of figured she would want to.I guess I am just a little bit uneasy about leaving her all by herself for a moth on end.Would you and Laurie mind making sure she is okay whilst I am gone for however long?" "Ofcourse we will Paul,Joanie will never want for anything whilst we are around.That is why I had myself transferred to New York.So that Laurie would be near her best frien when I am getting deployed.You never know when it is gonna happen and I know you guys would look after my family should I ever have to leave for longer".said Jay. "Thanks buddy.It is nice to know I have a friend I can count on",Paul said. "Same here,lets go back and get our ladies up.Oh I forgot thanks to your mother you had to sleep alone last night old buddy",Jay smirked. "Stop teasing it was hard enough.I missed Joanie like hell",grumbled Paul. Both men went to their cabin and when the weddingparty met at the breakfastbar Paul greeted Joanie with a kiss that seemed to have no end. "You have no idea how much I missed you last night babe,I so much wanted to make love to you",whispered Paul softly as he pulled Joanie even closer to himself. "I know,I missed you too and hearing your father snore all night whilst I lay sleepless on the sofa was not my idea of fun pre weddingnight either.But tonight noone can keep us apart,"a smiling Joanie softly replied. After breakfast Laurie said"Why don't you guys oversee the preparations at the beach and we girls take the bride and go and prepare what we have too." Everyone agreed and the guys headed for the beach whilst the girls did all the girlie stuff they had to do. Meanwhile the guys oversaw the work at the beach.Jay got to rehearse with the band and to his great joy his friend Mariah had arrived which meant he could finally rehearse"You are my home"with her.A song he had planned to surprise Joanie and Paul with at their weddingreception. Sunny and Pauls dad led Paul away to get something to drink when Jay gave them the signal.Jay was a perfectionist and did not want his surprise to be spoilt by Paul listening to the rehearsal. Soon it was time to meet the girls for lunch.It was plain for all to see that the bride and groom were beginning to get nervous. "You two have got to eat someting",Pauls mom cautioned them gently when she saw that they had hardly touched their lunch."You have a long day ahead of you",she said smiling. After lunch the guys took Paul under their wings whilst the girls went back to Lauries cabin to start to get the bride ready. "Come on you guys,it can't take that long for the girls to get ready.Lets just stay all together for a little while longer",protested Paul hoping for a little more time with Joanie by his side. "Son,they are girls.It will take them an eternity to get ready.Your own mother needs about three hours to get ready every day and that is when we are not going anywhere.You have got a lot to learn'",Pauls dad laughed. Hours passed... "Oh my god,you look so beautifull,"Jessica said to Joanie as she secured the vail. It is about time to go.Ready for your big moment honey",Laurie asked as she pulled the vail over Joanie's angelic face. "Wait a minute,"Pauls mom said securing a beautiful jade necklace around Joanie's neck,Pauls dad gave this to me when we got married and now I am passing it on to you. "Thank you mom",Joanie replied hardly beeing able to fight back her tears hugging Pauls mom. There was a knock on the door.It was Pauls dad who had arrived to pick Joanie up. "You look so gorgeous honey.It will be my honor to give you away tonight,"he said as he took Joanies arm. Everyone left the cabin and headed down to the private beach. Jay could see how nervous his best friend was as they stood at the altar waiting for the bride to arrive. "Don't worry,not long now",he reassured Paul who just managed a nervous smile. Finally the band started to play here comes the bride... Joanies beauty took Pauls breath away as he joined their hands at the altar.He felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked at her whilst Jay performed the wedding song for them.Joanie looked so stunning in her long white weddingdress with her face covered by the vail. As the sun started to set over the ocean they exchanged their wedding vows and Paul carefully lifted the vail to kiss his wife.There was not a dry eye when the priest finally announced"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr and Mrs Paul Levesque". The whole weddingparty headed over to the receptiontent and it was Jay who announced the newlyweds once they arrived. "Look at Joanie she id glowing with joy,Laurie whispered to Jay over dinner.Jay looked over at their friend and smiled"I know hon.After all she has had to go thru in her lif,she finally seems to have found peace at Pauls side". After dinner Jay took the stage and called Joanie and Paul up on stage and whilst they were holding hands he and Mariah sang "You are my home". Meanwhile Laurie,Jessica and Kathy had quietly sneaked out and gone to Joanie and Pauls cabin.They decorated the place with loads of candles and put rosepetals all over the bed in an effort to create a romantic mood for their weddingnight. The rest of the night was spent dancing and wishing the newlyweds well. The celebrations came to a close with Jay and Mariah taking the stage one more time.As Paul and Joanie danced slowly under the Starlit sky they performed "Come what may"from the movie Moulin Rouge. Before they left Joanie walked over to Jay and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Thank you for making this day extra special by performing.It means so much to myself and Paul." "You are welcome sweetie.That is what friends are for",smiled Jay. Joanie and Paul said their goodbyes and headed for their cabin. Once at the cabin Paul gently picked Joanie up and carried her over the doorstep. "Oh the girls are so sweet,look what they did for us",Paul said once he saw the decorated inside of the cabin. "This is so beautifull.Why don't you light the candles whilst I slip into something more comfortable",whispered Joanie. Paul helped her open her weddingdress and whilst Joanie was in the bathroom he lit all the candles and poored to glasses of champange.Then he slipped out of his tuxedo into his boxers. When Joanie finally emerged from the bathroom she was only wearing a towel. "Ahh much better,"he whispered softly picking Joanie up and gently laying her down on the bed. Soon they started to kiss passionately and Joanie started to moan softly as their bodies became one and the waves of passion soaring thru their bodies carried them to heights they had never expierenced before.

Four month later in a surburban area of New York... "I can't believe Vince is making you leave and go on the road for four month",said Joanie tears rolling down her face as she helped Paul pack. "I know how you feel honey",said Paul embracing his four month pregnant wife. "What if the twins come early and you can't get back here in time.I don't want to go thru multiple childbirth alone",sobbed Joanie. Paul looked at his wife and lovingly sat her down on the bed"babe you just do what Dr Mitchell told you,get loads of rest and should something happen Jay and Laurie are here and they have my mobile number as well as Linda McMahon's and Linda has already said I could use the coorparate jet should I have to get back quickly". "I know all that but I still would feel better with you here",Joanie insisted. "I know babe but everything will be fine you will see",Paul tried to reassure her and himself because the thought of having to leave Joanie,allthough she would be in the reliable hands of his best friend Jay and his wife Laurie,at a time were she was so vunerable and not to mention emotional made him feel very uneasy.He knew how much Joanie would miss him and the thought of her being unhappy was almost to much for him to bare. "Would you be very upset with me if I stayed here with Laurie and little Michael whilst Jay is driving you to the airport?I am just not feeling myself today and the thought of the crowded airport is making me cringe",Joanie asked cuddling up to Paul. "Ofcourse not honey,I'd rather you stay here where you are safe",Paul said softly. Soon Laurie,Jay and little Michael arrived at the house.Paul let them in and they sat down in the living room. "Where is Joanie",Laurie asked? Oh,she is not feeling to good today and I tucked her in for a nap about an hour ago",Paul replied. "How is she taking you having to leave?",asked Jay. "She is trying to be brave about it but I know it is not easy for her or me for that matter.But I am so glad you have decided to move in until I get back.At least I know she will be well looked after",Paul replied. "We will give her all the love and attention we could possible give her and we have both mobile numbers you gave us in case something happens and we have to get you back here.Don't worry",Laurie and Jay tried to reassure Paul in an atempt to put his mind at ease. All to soon it was nearly time for Paul and Jay to head out to the airport.Joanie had joined them and Paul asked their friends to give them a couple of minutes alone,so Laurie and Jay grabbed little Michael and went outside into the garden.About 20 minutes later Paul opened the backdoor and asked them to come back in. Laurie sensed by one look at Joanie that her friend was barely able to hold back her tears and gently put her arm around her. "Don't worry hon before you know it the four month will be over and we will all be standing here by the window waiting for Paul to get back",she said softly. Paul came over and pulled Joanie close,holding her in his arms kissing her gently.Then he turned his attention to her stomach kissed it softly and said"allright girls this is daddy.I have to go away for a bit.You be good for mommy and don't start any trouble whilst I am gone.Daddy is counting on you.I love you girls." With that he gave Joanie another kiss"I love you babe,you promise me to look after yourself and take your vitamins",he said turning away rather quickly because he did not want Joanie to see the tears whelling up in his eyes because he knew it would upset her. He quickly hugged Laurie goodbye whispering"Thank you for everything.I will call as soon as we land in Seattle." After that Paul and Jay headed out the door.Joanie,Laurie and little Michael waved until they could not see the car anymore. "I can't believe he is gone",Joanie cried as Laurie had her in her arms in an effort to comfort her distraught friend.

It had been 3.5 month since Paul left.It had been a relatively uneventfull time with Laurie and Jay lovingly looking after Joanie who now found it increasingly difficult to move around and Paul phoning every day to check on his wife. "Only two more weeks til Pauls comes back.Joanie is missing him terribly.Even if she doesn't say it I can see it in her eyes",Laurie said to Jay as they were getting ready for bed. "I know she is being so brave though,never complaining about anything",said Jay smiling. "Wasn't it nice of mom to take little Michael back to California with her",asked Laurie. "Sure was",agreed Jay. "Do you think I should go upstairs and check on Joanie one more time before we go to bed.She hasn't been herself today and I am just a little bit concerned",said Laurie. "You can just try not to wake her up",Jay smiled. Laurie left and soon Jay heared her opening Joanies bedroom door softly. "Jay get up here right now",the sound of his wifes voice made Jay jump out of bed and run up the stairs. He found his wife sitting at the edge of Joanies bed with her arm around the sobbing mother to be. "Jay I don't know if this is the real deal but Joanie is in pain",Laurie said whilst softly stroking her friends her in an effort to comfort her. "How long have you been in pain hon?,"asked Jay "Since I went to bed three hours ago,I was hoping the pain would ease up like it normally does but it didn't",Joanie said tears rolling down her face. "Okay just stay calm and take deep slow breath sweetie.Everything will be just fine.Laurie is going to help you to get dressed and I will call Dr Mitchell to let her know that we are on our way to the hospital,Jay said calmly. "Are you going to call Paul in Vancouver",Joanie asked Laurie. "We will call him from the hospital once we know for sure what is going on.No need to worry him just yet until we are sure this is not a false alarm",Laurie replied softly as she was helping Joanie down the stairs where Jay stood ready to go carkeys in hand. Once they arrived at the hospital Dr Mitchell and her team got Joanie in a room.When she had examined the mommy to be she came to see Laurie and Jay in the waiting room. "You better call Mr Levesque,the twins have decided to come early",she said. "How far along is Joanie",asked Jay? "About four centimiters that means you have about 4 hours to get Mr Levesque here.If not longer Mrs Levesque is a first time Mom,expierence tells me that it could take 10 to 15 hours before we can start her on pushing.Oh by the way Laurie Mrs Levesque keeps asking for you",Dr Mitchell said. "I am on my way",said Laurie as she hurried down the hallway. Whilst Laurie was trying her best to make Joanie feel as comfortable as possible reassuring her that Paul would be by her side soon Jay tried to reach his friend in Canada.But no matter how hard he tried he could not get a connection with Pauls mobile.In the end he pulled out Linda McMahons number and reluctantly started to dial. "Hello"? Lindas voice let Jay breathe a sigh of relief. "Hi this is Jay Pauls friend.I am sorry but I could not get through to his mobil and I am at the hospital with Joanie.She is about to give birth to the twins and we have to get Paul here as quickly as possible." Linda told Jay not to worry she would track Paul down and put him onto their private jet as quickly as humanly possible.It had not even been ten minutes since Jays call to Linda when his phone started ringing. "Jay this is Paul,Iam on my way to the airport right now,how is Joanie doing",Paul asked. "Hang on and you can talk to her buddy",since Jay had been standing just outside Joanies room he quickly walked in and handed her the phone. "Its Paul hon",he said softly. "Paul I need you.Oh shit this hurts",Joanie cried. "I know babe,just hang in there my brave girl,I am at the airport right now.Got to go,I love you hon",Paul whispered softly before he hung up. Laurie and Jay stayed by Joanies side holding her hand trying to comfort her as the contractions grew closer and stronger.More than once she called out for Paul. After about three hours Laurie went outside to get some fresh air as they put an epidural in to ease some of Joanies pain.Jay had agreed to stay with their friend since needles made his wife very queasy. When Laurie saw Paul getting out of the car that had just pulled in she called his name"Paul over here!" "What is going on,how is Joanie,am I to late?",he asked whilst giving Laurie a hug. "Joanie is doing as good as can be expected and now you are here she is going to finally be able to stop worrying about you not getting here in time to see your daughters being born.They are giving her an epidural right now to ease some of her pain",Laurie explained as they walked to Joanies room. "Look whom I have found",Laurie said as she opened the door. "Paul oh my god I am so glad you are here",whispered Joanie as she held onto Pauls hand. Paul who could see the strain of the last hours on Joanies face gently started to whipe her forhead with a wet cloth one of the nurses gave him."I know babe,I am sorry I could not get here any sooner to be with you",he said kissing Joanie gently. Laurie and Jay slipped quietly out of the room telling Paul they would be in the waiting room. Six hours passed until a strangely pale Paul rushed into the waitingroom "This is it guys!The nurse is getting Joanie ready to start pushing!Oh my god she is in so much pain even with the epidural!!!I can't take this by myself any longer!!!!! "Calm down Paul.You have to be strong for Joanies sake.You are not gonna be of any help to her if you panic",Jay tried to tell his friend. "Do you want me to come with you?",Laurie asked remembering how bad Jay had felt seeing her in pain when she gave birth to little Michael. "Would you really,Joanie was wondering if you would be whilling to support her too." As they arrived infront of Joanies room they could hear her crying out in pain. "Oh my god I can't take this",Paul exclaimed starting to shake. "I think you need to take a break,you look exhausted,go outside and get some fresh air,you are no use to Joanie like this",Laurie said gently. "Promise you will tell Joanie that I will be right back and that I love her"? Sure darling,said Laurie as she opened the door quietly and Paul headed down the hall to get some fresh air outside. "Laurie I am scared,it hurts so bad,where is Paul",Joanie cried as Laurie rushed over to her side gently taking Joanies hand into her own. "I know you are scared hon but you need to try to relax and breathe.I sent Paul for some fresh air.He has a hard time seeing you in so much pain.He will be back in a few minutes and he says he loves you",Laurie explained. "Okay here comes the next big contraction, Dr Mitchell said watching the monitor closely,what I need you to do is to push as hard as you can Joanie" Joanie did as the Dr had asked her to do holding on tight to Lauries hand. "Well done sweetie now relax and take nice deep breath.You are doing great",Laurie said wiping Joanies forehead with the wet cloth. "Where is Paul,I can't do this anymore,Laurie please help me,someone take the pain away please",Joanie screamed as the next big contraction hit. "He is probably on his way back right on sweetie you can do this,one deep breath a push",said Laurie holding on to her friend. They heared the door open."Okay babe I am back.Thanks Laurie",said Paul rushing to his wifes side. "Okay mommy we are nearly there.Your little girl needs just one really good push",Dr Mitchell said. Joanie held on tight to Paul as Laurie continued to try to cool her down with a cold wet cloth. "Just a little bit more.There she is.Well done",Dr Mitchell said as a faint cry announced little Jessica Maries entrance into the world. Ten minutes later little Elizabeth Ann Levesque was born. "I am so proud of you babe",Paul whispered tears rolling down his face as he softly kissed his exhausted wife. "Congratulations you two",Laurie said as she huged Paul and gently stroked Joanie's hair. "Thank you for helping me thru this",whispered Joanie gently stroking her babygirls little heads as Laurie got up to leave. "I told you I will always be there for you",Laurie turned around and smiled at Joanie before she left the little family alone. About ten minutes later she returned with Jay. "OH they are so precious",said Jay as he gave Joanie a gentle hug and Paul a pat on the back,congratulations you two.I am so happy for you." Soon after this Jay and Laurie told Paul and Joanie that they would see them the next day since it had been a long day for everybody but especially Joanie was in bad need for a long sleep. Paul accompanied their friends to their car and thanked them once again then they said their goodbyes. When Paul returned to his little family he found all three of his girls fast asleep.As he softly kissed his wife and gently stroked his little girls he smiled.An inner peace came over him as he settled down watching his wife and his girls sleeping peacefully.He knew that his happiness had come full cicle with the birth of his girls.For her had finally found his happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the whole story to The Happy Ending...but now it's The Beginning To The Happy Ending between Paul and Joanie aka Triple H and Chyna...and if you Stephanie McMahon fans out there have a problem with this story I'm sorry it's just a story don't take it personally I myself DONT like Stephanie though, so for all you Paul and Joanie fans out there please enjoy and let me know what you think. Reviews please, don't hold anything back! ENJOY!

Chap. 1

Joanie walked around her room for about a hour before she couldn't take it anymore. She thought Billy was gonna leave her because of this and she had no clue how Paul was gonna acted.

Finally she decided she had to do something. So she decided she would go down to Paul's room and explain to him what had happened.

As she got to his door she got knots in her stomach and tears started to flow down her face. She slowly started to knock on the door. Paul answered and quickly became worried

"Jo what's the matter why are you crying? Did Billy do something to you? So God help me if he did... I'll kill him" Paul was already upset and he didn't even know what was going on.

"No, Billy didn't hit me. But I do have to talk to you about something you may not like so can I come in for a minute" Joanie got more scared and scared as she spoke.

"Yeah sure come on in" Paul was really confused about what was going on.

Joanie walked around the room not sitting down. Paul was sitting on the bed waiting for her to speak not knowing if he should say anything.

"Paul... ummmmm... I don't know how to say this" Paul could tell she was scared and he felt bad for her so he did the only thing he could think of he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around and pulled her close to him trying to calm her down.

"Jo you know you can tell me anything" Paul was trying so hard to do what ever he could but he didn't know what he should do.

"I know Paul that's why I came to you. Well, I had to come to you. ummm... I went to the doctors today because I have missed my period and I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. so I went to the doctors to make sure. And he said I was pregnant," she said it as quick as she could and she was glad she had got it out.

"That's great news Jo but shouldn't you be telling Billy it's his baby?" Paul didn't know why she was telling him but he was happy for her.

"Ummm... see that's the thing you don't understand. It's not Billy's baby" Joanie got really scared know. she began to tense up.

"Well, who's baby is it then?" Paul had no clue it was his.

"Paul I'm two and a half months pregnant... which means this baby is your baby. That's why I had to come to you." She looked down at the ground afraid Paul would be mad at her.

"mine? I don't know what to say. does Billy know?"

"no"

"Oh My God, I'm gonna have a baby" It hit Paul all at once and he was so happy.

"You mean your not mad?" Joanie felt I sigh of relief.

"How in the world could I be mad. I'm having a baby" Paul got so happy he picked Joanie up off the floor and swung her around "Jo just so you know, just because your with Billy doesn't mean I'm not gonna be there every step of the way with you.

"I'm glad Paul, but how am I gonna tell Bill now?"

"He'll understand and he'll probably be happy" He was so happy it mad her fell better and believe Billy wouldn't be mad.

" o.k Paul I have to go now. I'm gonna have to think about what to say to Billy" she said this as she was walking out Paul door. She walked to Paul and gave him a hug as tight as she could. and Paul gave her a kiss on the forehead. But the thing she didn't notice was Billy was watching right down the hall and he had seen the whole thing.

"You know man I never thought you would sleep with my girl, she's mine now, not yours" Billy screamed down the hall.

"Billy it's not what it looks like" Joanie began to cry.

Billy just ran down the hall way not wanting to see either of them. 


End file.
